My Happy Ending
by EwanRoxMySox
Summary: A little Song Fic that takes place when Satine tells Christian she is staying with the Duke.


A/N: I wrote this for a fanfic challange. Anyways its just a short Fanfiction. It takes place during the scene where Satine is telling Christian she is staying with the Duke. The first time I heard this song I thought of this scene in Moulin Rouge.  
  
Disclaimer:I Dont know any of the Characters they all belong to the god known as Baz. And the Song belongs to Avril Lavinge.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Christian said looking at Satine who had just entered the room. She didn't have her bags, something had to be wrong.  
  
"I'm staying with the Duke." She told him.  
  
What this couldn't be happening.  
  
"After I left you the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything, everything I have ever dreamed of. He has one condition...I must never see you again...I'm sorry."  
  
This cant be real, didn't they just say they were leaving together.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Christian questioned her; maybe he missed something.  
  
"You knew who I was..." Satine tried to tell him, but he interrupted her.  
  
"What are you saying? What about last night, what we said—" It was Satine's turn to interrupt.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home."  
  
This had to be a joke, she was joking wasn't she?  
  
"No...there must be something else, this can't be real, you..." He could tell something was wrong, he knew Satine better than anyone. "Tell me what's wrong! Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!" he said taking her arm.  
  
"The truth? The truth is I am the Hindu Courtesan, and I choose the Maharajah. That's how the story really ends." Satine told him looking him in the eye.  
  
Christian just dropped her arm and stared at her. Satine walked over to the door about to leave, but Christian's voice made her stop.  
  
_Let's talk this over __  
__It's not like we're dead __  
__Was it something I did? __  
__Was it something you said?_  
  
Satine wouldn't just do this to him. She loved him, and he knew it!  
  
_Don't leave me hangin'__  
__In a city so dead __  
__Held up so high __  
__On such a breakable thread_  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew __  
__And I thought we could be_  
  
Satine turned to look at him; with tears in her eyes she left his room, closing the door behind her.  
  
But Christian continued to sing out to her, he went to the window and sung down to her as she walked back to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted __  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it __  
__And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away __  
__All this time you were pretending __  
__So much for my happy ending __  
__So much for my happy ending_  
  
She just kept walking. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. The Hindu Courtesan is supposed to pick the Penniless Come What May right?  
  
_You've got your dumb friends __  
__I know what they say_  
  
Someone had to have talked her out of it, scare her away from him.  
  
_They tell you I'm difficult __  
__But so are they_  
  
Tell her he wasn't worth it, life with him would be difficult and worthless. That he would just leave her when he was done with her.  
  
_But they don't know me __  
__Do they even know you?_  
  
But they didn't know them together, didnt now how much they loved eachother and that he would never leave her. They didn't even know the real Satine; they only knew the Sparkling Diamond. They meant the world to each other; at least he thought they did.  
  
_All the things you hide from me __  
__All the shit that you do __  
  
__You were all the things I thought I knew __  
__And I thought we could be_  
  
He guessed he was the one that knew the sparkling Diamond, not the real Satine.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted __  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it __  
__And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away __  
__All this time you were pretending __  
__So much for my happy ending __  
__So much for my happy ending_  
  
Satine was more that what he could ever dream of, they were MEANT for each other.  
  
_It's nice to know that you were there __  
__Thanks for acting like you cared __  
__And making me feel like I was the only one __  
__It's nice to know we had it all __  
__Thanks for watching as I fall __  
__And letting me know we were done_  
  
Had she just played him like he was a customer? Did she just want him for his "talent"? Write a show for her so she could become a star and go live with her Duke.  
  
_She was everything, everything that I wanted __  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it __  
__And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away __  
__All this time you were pretending __  
__So much for my happy ending __  
__So much for my happy ending_  
  
So the story will end the Duke's way.  
  
Christian ran out into the rain, he tried one last time as he sang out in front of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
_You were everything, everything that I wanted __  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it __  
__And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away __  
__All this time you were pretending __  
__So much for my happy ending __  
__So much for my happy ending_  
  
"Satine!!! Satine!!! Satine!!!" Christian yelled up to her window in the elephant, as he tried to fight off two of Harold's men from the Moulin. It was no use they were bigger than him and had him on the ground in no time.  
  
_"So much for my happy ending__  
__So much for my happy ending"_ Christian sang to himself before the world around him went black. 

A/N: That song was My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge.


End file.
